Kamen Rider Dino Blazers
by Kamen Rider ZER0
Summary: A Fic I took up From Kamen Rider Raika. Jake becomes Kamen Rider Tyranno and saves the world with his fellow Dino Riders from the evil Sido and his Dyna's.


Chapter 1: Tyranno's Roar

Cities are places usually seen as full of life, metropolitan areas that were filled with people and automobiles that covered almost every inch of the ground. One example would the New York, other wise known as "the city that doesn't sleep" to some. One of the most famous cities in the United States, it was a place where life was booming the most as people would always be going to work whether it was in the afternoon or early in the morning.

Speaking of working, in outskirts of New York city or NYC, was a small underground laboratory where one man was working by himself. The laboratory was huge, which could fit at least 400, maybe even 500, people inside, but it instead was filled with machinery that looked too high tech for any scientific institution and even for the American government. Against the walls was a large, box-shaped machine that look like it was manufacturing something with long black cables attached to it. The cables ran towards a set of laptops that were being manned by one person.

Inside the laboratory was Dr. Bones. Dr. Bones was a light-skinned man in his mid-40s who had brown with a bit of graying on the sides. He wore his laboratory coat over his formal shirt and khaki pants and he wore his brown shoes. "It's almost complete," Dr. Bones smiled as he began typing in a few commands into the laptop that was connected to the machine. Dr. Bones then placed his finger on the "enter" button to press it.

CRASH!

Dr. Bones turned around to see men wearing gray armor men with skull masks over their face. Each of them carried a short sword with a black handle in their hands. Dr. Bones eyes widen with fear for he recognized who these people were. Immediately, he slammed his palm onto another button, and white energy transferred from the laptop into the machine, feeding it power. It would continue to feed it power until the machine exploded.

The force of the explosion made the doctor crashing into a wall as well as the strange armored men. His head crashed into the wall, making blood trickle down his head. After Dr. Bones saw that only the flames had stood where the machine did, but he did not have much time for Bones felt something grabbing his shirt and lifting him off the ground. He knew very well who it was, but whatever this was, the figure's body was covered by the glare of the fire that bounced off of what appeared to be scales. The figure also had black, reptilian eyes that made a shiver run down the doctor's spine. "Where are the Datas, Bones!" the figure demanded in its masculine voice with a slight hiss to it.

Despite he was being grabbed by this figure, the doctor remained vigilant. "I'll tell you nothing!" Bones firmly answered.

Then the doctor felt a sudden pain at his stomach as some blood came flowing out of his mouth. Once the pain faded away, Bones looked down to see a the figure's scaly fist in his stomach. A normal punch would have hurt, but not as strong as this one for his entire body felt weak from the force of the punch. Already, the doctor who tell this guy definitely wasn't normal. "Now tell me where the Datas are Bones, or I else will give you a long, painful death!" the figure threatened as he tightened his grip on the doctors coat.

The professor lifted his arm and simply pointed to the fire, which made the figure and the gray armored men turned to see ten colorful energy orbs rise from the burning remnant of the machine. "GET THEM!" the figure ordered the gray armored men.

They nodded in obedience, but before any of them could retrieve one of the energy orbs, they all escaped the room by forcing their way into the ceiling, leaving ten different holes. When the orbs left the destroyed laboratory, Dr. Bones grinned in victory despite his injuries. "Now you'll never get them!"

The figure turn to face the doctor and glared at him with its reptilian eyes. "You bastard!" the figure shouted as it punched Dr. Bones in the face knocking him unconscious. A normal punch wouldn't do that much harm to a human being, but then again this guy wasn't normal.

The figure released his grip on the doctor's coat, allowing his unconscious body to fall to the floor of the burning laboratory. Once done with Bones, the figure turned to the gray armored figures and ordered, "Take Bones back to base. Tell Lord Sido that the Datas haven't been found and I am searching for them."

The gray armored figures nodded without question before they dragged Dr. Bones unconscious body away from the lab. When they were gone, the figure roared in anger before it opened its mouth wide and released green acid everywhere. More flames erupted everywhere in the lab as the green acid destroyed almost everything. Satisfied with the extent of the destruction, the figure left the wrecked lab. The ten energy orbs flew out of the lab and into the sky. While alarms went off crazy in the lab.

* * *

><p>An alarm went off in the room of Jake Baldwin which he shut off. He was a young Japanese American, seventeen about to turn eighteen years old in a couple moths, he had short brown hair and blue eyes. Jake did almost look Caucasian due to inheriting his dad's genes mainly his height. However, he had a couple of Japanese traits, because of his Japanese heritage from his mom.<p>

Jake's dad had disappeared a few years ago so his mom was left to take care of him. Jake has a good life, but he sometimes wished he could see his dad again. His dad was always stern and Jake did argue with his dad, but he was kind and Jake always had fond memories of him. Jake sighed. '_Dad, where are you?'_ Jake wondered as he looked out at the morning sky through his window.

"Jake breakfast time" a female voice said from downstairs.

"Coming" he said as he got out of bed rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. As he put on a button up shirt over his t-shirt. He noticed his family picture which had the last picture of his dad ever taken. It showed a younger Jake his little sister Emily, his mom a pretty Japanese woman and his dad a man with black spiky hair. He picked it up remembering the day this was taken. Him and his sister wouldn't stop arguing while their parents laughed at them. But he put it down, deciding not to dwell too much on the past.

He came down to the kitchen to find his little sister at the table with breakfast ready. "Morning, honey" his mom greeted as she sipped her coffee.

"Morning, bro" his sister said as she read her fashion magazine.

"Ohayo" he greeted.

Jake's greeting made the two female members of his family face plant in a cartoonish way. Despite the fact the were Japanese Jake was the only one who spoke it fluently. Even though he looked Caucasian. "Jake speak English please?" his mom asked with some hint of annoyance.

"Sorry mom, I've been studying too much its gotten the better of me." he said as he sat down to breakfast. Then he noticed the clock. "Oops better get going! I got to go pick up my bike at the shop." He then left out the door after he kissed his mom goodbye and patted his sister's head.

* * *

><p>Jake walked down the streets of San Francisco to the garage were his bike was being fixed, but along the way he started thinking of his dad again and were he was. His thoughts of his dad were interrupted when he saw a girl about his age running in his direction. The girl was about 17 with short brown hair and blue eyes. She wore brown pants and she wore a green short-sleeve shirt. In her hands was a metallic suitcase. Jake stared at it for a second. He was curious to what was inside it, but Jake ignored his curiosity and continued walking down the street.<p>

However, his eyes widen seeing people running. From what exactly, was unknown. However, once he saw what it was, Jake froze in terror. '_My god!_' he mentally shouted in horror. Before him stood a snake monster. Its body was covered by white scales and had snake skulls as shoulder guards. It had spikes on its forearms and it had long braided hair that was actually a large concentration of snake tails, while its face was a hybrid of human and reptile with yellow eyes that had black narrow slits as pupils, and had two nostrils and fangs.

The monster unleashed a green acid from its mouth and it sprayed all over causing buildings and vehicles to melt away. He continued to do so until he noticed that Jake was the only one not running. "What are doing?" the monster questioned. "Why aren't you running, like the rest of these pathetic humans?"

Jake's fear turned to anger at the sight. "Why are you doing this!" Jake ordered.

The snake monster glared at Jake. "To have the world ready for my master to rule! Every human will be dead when the master's unleashed!"

The snake monster opened his mouth to unleash his acid. "Hey!" he heard a feminine voice shout.

The snake monster turned around to see a foot crashing into his face. Jake watched the brunette girl he saw before, delivering a kick into the snake monster's face with incredible and impossible strength making him stagger backwards. The girl turned towards Jake. "Get out of here! This is no place for you!" she shouted.

"Huh?" Jake exclaimed with confusion.

Jake then noticed the girl had a belt around her waist. The belt was red with a silver buckle. The girl glared at the snake monster. "You're going down!" She raised her right hand into the air. "Come Tyranno!" the girl shouted as she raised her right hand into the air.

Suddenly, there was a rippling wave in the air above the monster and the two kids. A red object flew out of the ripple and crashed into the snake monster making it fall it then headed towards the girl. The girl was going to catch it but it changed direction to... Jake? The perplexed boy looked at the object as it flew towards him. The object flew around him and landed in Jake's hand. "Huh?" Jake stared at the object.

It was red and based off of the head of a T-Rex with orange eyes. The girl looked at Jake with shock. '_Why did the Charger go to him and not me?'_ the girl wondered.

It hit her and the girl ran over to Jake with the belt now in her hand. Jake, as he examined the device, felt something attaching around his waist and looked down to see the girl fastening the belt around his waist.

"Hey what are you doing?" Jake demanded.

Instead of answering his question, the girl stepped back from after putting the belt on his waist. "Now say 'Dino-Henshin' and slide the thing onto the belt!" the girl instructed.

"Huh?" Jake shouted. "What the heck is going on?"

"If you want to live, then do it, you idiot!" the girl shouted in his face.

"Alright!" Jake shouted as he turned to the snake monster.

He hesitated. What could this thing do? How would it help fight against this guy? He just didn't know. "Hurry up!" the girl shouted, making come back into reality.

"Dino-Henshin!" Jake finally, shouted as he latched the T-Rex head device onto the belt buckle. Behind Jake, appeared a red cybernetic T-Rex before it turned into flames, which engulfed his body. The flames dispersed, revealing an armored figure replacing where Jake had just stood.

"Jake" wore red armor over his orange bodysuit. Etched in the middle of his chestplate was the image of a T-Rex's head. He wore red knee high boots. He wore a red gauntlet on his right arm, while on his left forearm was a red gauntlet in the shape a T-Rex's head. His red helmet was modeled after a T-Rex's head. He had orange T-Rex eyes over his own.

The girl smiled. "Kamen Rider Tyranno."

Tyranno looked at his armored arms. "What was this thing? How did this armor appear?" His questions were halted by the roar of the charging snake monster. Tyranno looked at the monster with fear, not knowing how to work this armor. There was only one thing he could do... fight. The snake monster lashed out with his claws, but Tyranno ducked and threw a punch into his stomach, sending the snake monster crashing into a SUV. Tyranno stood in there in shock at what he just did. "Did I do that?" he asked as he looked at his arm.

"The armor increases your strength and agility!" Tyranno heard, making him turn to see the girl still there, but far enough from the fight.

"Right" he said.

With that, Tyranno rushed and delivered another punch to the monster and yet another. As the monster got up Tyranno jumped and slammed his foot to its face sending it to the ground. As the monster got back up it tried to swing at him but Tyranno caught his arm then he hooked his arm under his and started twisting it. Then he punched the monster in the gut making it double over in pain then he threw him into the railing overlooking the water. As it turned around Tyranno punched him across the face nearly sending him over. He then looked at his hands with amazement.

"Incredible," Tyranno said as he stared at his armored glove.

However, he failed to notice the monster charging at him and this time, the monster was successful in landing a few strikes on him, sending him flying into a nearby car. '_What can I do? I don't know how to use this armor!'_ Tyranno thought as he recovered from the blow and stood up against the car.

All of a sudden, Tyranno heard a beep in his helmet, and saw words appearing on his visor. He could see information on the armor and its weaponry system. With the information in Tyranno's head, he knew what to do. Tyranno noticed his left gauntlet had a slot. Tyranno moved the top forward making it look like a visor over the T-rex's and pulled out... a card? Yep a card with circuitry around it from the little slot on the right hip, and held the image of a red blaster under the words "Rex Blaster." Suddenly, new information flooded into Tyranno's mind as the Rex Rider slid the card into the slot on the back of the T-Rex-head and closed it. "_Load Card: Rex Blaster!_" Tyranno's buckle announced.

And a blaster-like object materialized in Tyranno's hand and the Rex Rider grabbed it. The blaster had a T-Rex like design to it, with orange eyes, surrounded by silver and a black handle. The mouth of the blaster was opened and Tyranno aimed his blaster at the snake monster before he pulled the trigger. A red blot of energy shot out of the opened mouth of the blaster hitting the monster and causing sparks to fly off its scaly chest, much to its irritation.

After recovering the from the blast, the snake monster swung its arm through the air and a small army of gray armored soldiers appeared before the monster, much to Tyranno's surprise. "Attack!" the monster shouted.

Complying with its orders, the gray armored soldiers they took out their small, gray swords before charging at Tyranno and trying the best to strike him. The Rex Rider ducked under the first slash and fired at the nearest soldier before he fired at another one. As he fired his blaster, more information poured into the inside of Tyranno's helmet and once he was done processing it, Tyranno immediately brought the gun to the side of his helmet. "Vulcan Mode" he commanded to the blaster.

Tyranno then quickly aimed and fired a rapid barrage of shots as he spun in a circle, taking out the gray armored soldiers who surrounded him. Once he was done with them, he fired another barrage at another incoming group of gray soldiers, sending them to their doom. The helmet then showed him another set of instructions and he put next to his head again. "Saber mode" Tyranno said as he flung his arm out, causing the mouth of the blaster to close and the top portion of the gun to folded out into a sword.

He rushed towards the last of the soldiers, slashing his sword at them and leaving red slash marks in the air. He slashed at remaining three soldiers, taking them out as he kicked another one in the chest and turned around to slash yet another. He slashed one twice and delivered a round-house kick to his face he then tripped one to the ground and jumped off his stomach jumping high into the air and brought his sword down on the last one slashing him diagonally across his chest. As the snake monster came in to hit, Tyranno he blocked him with his sword and slashed his enemy across the chest with his arm now outstretched as the monster was sent stumbling slightly. Enraged, the monster tried to shoot Tyranno with his acid only for the Rider to duck to the floor as he returned his sword to its gun form. Then, Tyranno shot a series of blasts from his blaster that struck the snake monster, causing sparks to fly as it stumbled back.

Seeing he had the advantage, Tyranno then drew a card from his card slot as he got back up. This held the image of a red cybernetic T-Rex with the words "FINAL" above the image. Tyranno slid the card into the slot on the back of the device on his belt. **"**_**FINAL ROAR!**_**" **the device announced as Tyranno received new information.

Tyranno aimed his blaster at the monster and its mouth glowed. Tyranno pulled the trigger and a beam of red light shot out and turned into a cone. The cone hit the monster, paralyzing it. More info flowed into Tyranno's head and he jumped into the air and did a flying side kick. "DINO KICK!" the Rider shouted.

His foot crashed into the cone causing the cone to spin at super high speeds with fire sparking off of it. The cone bore into the snake monster until Tyranno came out of the back of the monster's body, which was at this point glowing red. As Tyranno landed, he turned his head and saw the snake monster let out a scream of pain before it exploded into a large cloud of smoke. "Yes!" the girl, who was still watching the from the sides, cheered with joy.

Standing up, more information came up inside the helmet, instructing the Rider how to disengaged the armor. "So that's how," he stated.

Tyranno grabbed the cybernetic T-Rex head on his buckle and slid it off of the buckle. The armor broke into shards of red energy and was absorbed into the T-Rex device. Now, Jake stood in Tyranno's place. He stared up into the air, amazed at the thrill he felt, before looking at the T-Rex device that was now gripped in his hand said device then placed itself on his wrist and made a metallic bracelet to hold itself. He got the feeling he was in for a long ride.

* * *

><p>The room was completely dark, except for a single light shining upon a lonesome male figure sitting on a demonic golden throne. The figure's body was covered by a black Grim Reaper like cloak and a black hood over his head, concealing his facial features. The only thing that could be seen with his skeletal hands and blood red eyes from the shadows of his hidden face.<p>

The figure saw one of the gray armored figures approaching his throne and knelt before him. "Master Sido," the gray figure spoke.

"Speak," the cloaked figure, now known as Sido, commanded.

"We have successfully captured the professor, my lord," the gray figure reported. "But he has scattered the Dino Datas."

"Send the Bona troops to find those Datas," Sido said. "Those Datas could not have gotten far. You are dismissed."

"But sir..." the gray figure began, but stopped himself, fearing of Sido's wrath.

"Yes?" Sido glared at the gray figure.

"The snake Dyna has been defeated..." the gray figure paused before finally stating, "by Tyranno."

"WHAT?" Sido shouted. He would have stood up in anger and have a fit but he didn't move an inch. "Curse Bones! First he paralyzed my body and now he plans to destroy me!"

The gray figure looked up at Sido. "Your commands, master?"

"Find those Datas! Destroy any who possesses the Data!" Sido commanded. "I must have them in order to regain my power!"

* * *

><p><em>Next time on Kamen Rider Dino Blazers:<em>

"So a new Rider had appeared, huh?" Sido said.

"Long time no see Kara," Jake greeted.

"We must find this Rider and destroy her!" a monster shouted.

"A pterodactyl without wings cannot fly," a cloaked man states.

"Dino-Henshin!" Kara shouted.

"Kara?" Jake asked.

**DINO-HENSHIN! Awaken the dinosaur's soul!**


End file.
